Human
by Anime-Geek-Girl-32
Summary: Cross posted on AO3 & dA. Genji is still getting used to his enhancement & doesn't know his own strength at times, this cause a lot of trouble. Genji is struggling to accept himself & Mcree is there to help.


The younger Blackwatch agents were sparing in the training grounds when there was a loud snap was heard. Mcree turns away from his sparing partner to see that Genji had once again lost control of his strength.

Genji backs away from Agent Langdon, while the man is screaming in pain holding his now broken wrist in his other hand. Another agent rushes over to help Langdon to medical, as he's being led away Genji can hear him saying "Fucking half Omnic… His' not even fit to be called human." Langdon spits on the ground "Why do they even let him train with us, regular people". That was last thing Genji heard as Langdon was taken out the door.

Mcree can see the hurt in Genji's eyes even if he doesn't show it on his face. It was at this moment Genji bolted from the training grounds, Mcree made to follow him but his Name was called out over the PA system "Agent Mcree, report to Commander Reyes immediately" under his breath Mcree mutters "Fucking dammit!"

After an hour of having his ear talked off by Reyes, Mcree made his way to find Genji. After about 15 minutes of searching the base he finds Genji in his quarters, hacking at his cybernetics. He mentally kicks himself * Darn' it, this should have been the first place I looked * rushing forward to stop him forcing the blade away "I was too late again, Huh?"

Genji finally acknowledge that Mcree was in the room "I'm glad you were too late, this way you couldn't stop me" refusing to look at him. Genji just stares down at the floor in defeat.

Mcree lifts Genji's face up to look at him "Aww Sweetheart, you got yourself up here too" noticing the 2 large gashes on his cheek.

Genji's eyes start to water "At least I didn't hurt you this time, Jesse" pushing Jesse's hand away, it was at this statement & the memories it brought on did the tears start to fall.

Mcree pulls him into his chest & kisses his forehead & pats the back of his head & his back "No Darlin' you didn't" they stay like this for nearly an hour by that point Genji's crying had quietened to a soft sob. Mcree pulls himself away just enough to look at Genji's face "You feeling better now, Sweetheart?"

Genji nods not trusting his voice. Mcree responds "Good, now hows about we head to see, Doc & get you fixed up?" Genji looks down in shame at himself & nods again.

They head to medical, Doctor Ziegler is less than impressed "Oh my god! Genji!" darting forward "What happened?" the look of concern evident on her face. Genji just looks away not answering, Angela looks at Mcree for answers.

Before he answers her, he looks to Genji to make sure it was ok for him say what happened. Genji just nods, with this Mcree sighs "It was self inflicted, Doc"

Angela is shocked & horrified by this "Genji, Why?" he turns away even more & mumbles something inaudible.

Mcree intervenes before Angela can pry more "It doesn't matter right now, could you please just fix him up?" Angela is hesitant, Mcree finishes his statement "We can deal with that later"

Angela nods "Alright then" & sets out start fixing up the wiring in Genji's arm & the large gashes on his face.

Mcree steps out while Doc does her work. His now on a mission to find Langdon & give him a piece of his mind. That piece of his mind also included his fist in his face. Mcree finds him sitting mess hall bitching about Genji. "The fucking tin can snapped my wrist intentionally, I know it!" rubbing his broken wrist "He's not even human, so why the fuck is he training with us actual humans"

It was at this did Mcree finally snaps "Oi Langdon!" Langdon turns around at calling of his name. "What's your problem, Mcree?" before he can say anything else Mcree's fist is in his face & he his sent sprawling onto the floor.

Langdon gets up rubbing his jaw "What the fuck, Mcree?" before Mcree can do anything else Langdon launched himself at him & started laying into him completely forgetting his broken wrist, Mcree doesn't take this lying down & starts to fight back.

It only ends when Commander Reyes & Morrison come into the mess hall & intervene. Langdon came out worst of the two being knocked unconscious but this means he doesn't have to hear the long ass speech Morrison had for them & even longer speech Reyes had for them. By the end of it Reyes had told Mcree "Get yourself to medical, now!"

Mcree walked into medical holding his prosthetic only just realising he had fucked it up. Angela was just doing some diagnostics on Genji's enhancements. "Heya, Doc" Angela turns around & almost shrieks in frustration. "Mcree! First Langdon comes in with a broken wrist, then you bring Genji like this, Then Langdon comes in again unconscious & now this!"

"Sorry Doc" is all Mcree can manage & before he even realises it Angela had started to fix up his arm, the black eye he was sporting & few other cuts & bruises. All through this Genji stays quiet.

Once she was done with Jesse, Angela went to deal with Langdon for the 2nd time today. It was late at this point in time & Mcree didn't feel like making his way back to his quarters. So he hops up next Genji on the bed in the medical wing. Mcree is the first to talk "You doing ok, Hun?"

Genji ignores Mcree's question "You didn't have to" is all he says in a hushed tone.

"Of course I did, Darlin'" patting Genji's head & pulling him gently against him. It was then Genji started to quietly sob into Jesse's chest. "Shh Shh it's ok" Mcree repeated over & over again, kissing him on the forehead. They fell asleep like this.


End file.
